Door Incident
by Illucida
Summary: In which Black Canary learns how mischievous scorned boys can become.


Notes: Written for the SNAFU Challenge by Cloaks and Daggers on the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. My assigned prompt was "System Set to Self Destruct" and the characters Robin, Superboy, and Black Canary.

This probably wasn't what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. It kinda took on a life of its own.

EDIT: Realized that I misused 'astrous' so I've changed it. [face palms]

The standard 'do not own' disclaimer applies.

* * *

Black Canary had learned quickly that punishments for disobedience, misbehavior, and general shenanigans could never be 'no training.' Depending on what had happened, they either trained by themselves or would try and get mischievous revenge.

Black Canary could remember one event quite clearly. Superboy had been sporting a bad attitude all day, and Robin had been egging him on. So when training time had come around, Black Canary had tried to impose some negative reinforcement and tell them that they couldn't participate. It was a Bad Idea. Had she known what would've happened, she never would have told them that. But hindsight is hindsight for a reason.

"It's not fair. What kind of punishment is 'no training'?" Robin complained, kicking at the blue carpeting of the lounge.

Superboy was silently fuming, arms crossed in agitation. He seemed to (at least Robin thought so) be listening to his comrade.

Robin looked pensive for a moment, before the grin of a teacher's worst nightmare crossed his features. "Black Canary wants to hold a training session without us? Why don't we help her with her lesson plan then?"

"What do you have in mind?" Superboy's blue eyes locked with sunglass covered ones.

* * *

Training was going well, Black Canary decided. Megan seemed a little disheartened with the absence of Robin and Superboy, but all three were giving it their all.

"Okay guys, take five!" Black Canary called, heading for the exit. There was a water bottle with her name on it in the kitchen fridge.

Just as she was about to walk through the doors, they suddenly snapped tightly shut. Frowning, she tried pulling on the steel door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Very funny. Did someone key in the lock down command?" the teacher asked, heading over to the computer along the far wall.

"No one did. The doors will not open?" Megan asked, concerned.

"It's probably nothing. I'll have someone look at the system after training," Black Canary said as she typed in the command to open the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin's eerie laugh filled the room as his digitized red face appeared on the screen, "Wrong! Try again."

Black Canary frowned, "Robin changed the codes?"

"He would have mentioned it. Maybe you just typed it in wrong," Kaldur suggested.

Once more Black Canary keyed in the command to open the doors.

"Wrong! Want to try pressing your luck again?" digitized Robin sang from the screen.

"Maybe there's a bug in the system, but then security should be all over that. Let me do it," Wally said, zooming over to the supercomputer.

Wally messed with the computer, trying to see if there was anything abnormal. Shrugging, he typed in the door code and immediately sirens went off.

"Ooh! Three strikes and you're out—no literally, get out. Mt. Justice is set to self-destruct in two minutes," Robin sang from the computer.

"What! Since when do we have a self-destruct mechanism?" Wally panicked.

"Let's hurry up and get out. Miss Martian, if you would?" Black Canary motioned towards the door.

Megan nodded and concentrated on the door. With a violent wave of her arms, she forced the door open, bending the metal with her telekinesis.

"I'm going to go and try and find Robin and Supey!" Wally shouted over the walling of the sirens.

"No time! They're probably already out," Kaldur reasoned.

The quartet booked it out of Mt. Justice in record time.

"How big of an explosion do you think it's going to be?" Megan asked Kaldur.

"No idea. I suppose it'd be large enough to destroy the base but small enough to be discreet. It wouldn't do for the public to become panicked."

"I think the bigger question is whose going to tell the Justice League we screwed up?" Wally shivered. He sure hoped it won't be him. Maybe Black Canary will, since she's the responsible mentor and all.

"Where are Robin and Superboy?" Black Canary asked sharply, looking around for the rest of the team.

Wally was gone in a flash, looking for their lost comrades; he zoomed around the base and was back before the team in seconds, "I didn't see them. I'm going back in!"

Black Canary grabbed a hold of Wally before he could move, "It's about to explode. Even if you found them in time, there's no way you could get them both out!"

"I have to try!" Wally responded jerking out of her grip. He was about to run towards the building when his communicator went off.

"Robin! Supey! Where are—

Wally was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the other side, "I can't believe you fell for that! As if we'd have a three-strikes-you're-out policy for putting in the wrong door code. Just wait until you see the look on your guys' faces!"

"You're so dead!"

* * *

Since what Black Canary likes to refer to as the Door Incident she has changed up her list of punishments. No, no more 'no training' policies. Now she makes them train, after which they have to scrub the training room's floors with toothbrushes until they're spotless.

Speaking of which…

"You call that clean?"

Superboy had been getting up from his position to move on to the next area to be scrubbed. He looked at the floor, and then back to her, sending her a challenging look. Black Canary simply raised her eyebrow in response. Superboy quickly knelt back down, sending a megawatt glare at Robin.

"I wish I had laser vision."

Robin gulped, "Look at the bright side: at least you only have 28 more days!"

Superboy continued glaring. Guess there was no looking on the bright side then. This was such a disastrous idea.


End file.
